megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Garuda
Garuda (ガルダ or ガルーダ, Garuda) is a demon in the series. History The Garuda is a large mythical bird or bird-like creature that appears in both Hindu and Buddhist mythology. In Hindu mythology, a Garuda is a lesser Hindu divinity, usually the mount of Vishnu. Garuda is depicted as having a golden body, white face, red wings, and an eagle's beak, but with a strong man's body. He wears a crown on his head. He is ancient and has size enough to block out the sun. In Buddhist mythology, the garudas are enormous predatory birds with intelligence and social organization. Like the Nagas, they combine the characteristics of animals and divine beings, and may be considered to be among the lowest devas. In Japan, he is called the Karura, a beast that breathes fire and attacks anyone unless they convert to the teachings of Dainichi Nyorai or unless they are a dragon wearing a Buddhist talisman. The exact size of the garuda is uncertain, but its wings are said to have a span of many miles. This may be a poetic exaggeration, but it is also said that when a garuda's wings flap, they create hurricane-like winds that darken the sky and blow down houses. A human being is so small compared to a garuda that a man can hide in the plumage of one without being noticed. They are also capable of tearing up entire banyan trees from their roots and carrying them off. In both Hindu and Buddhist mythologies, the Garuda is an enemy of the Naga race. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Avatar Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' (Megami Tensei II): Avatar Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Avian Race *''Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Avian Race *Last Bible'' *''Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Avian Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Avian Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Avian Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Avian Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Sun Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Star Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Star Arcana *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Dark Version'' *''DemiKids Light Version'' *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Avian Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Aerial Race / Boss *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Avian Race *''Devil Survivor 2: Avian Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Garuda can only be obtained by evolving a Sparna. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Garuda appears as support for Vishnu when he acts as a boss. A floor of the Steven instance also references the animosity between Garuda and the Naga, as a floor of re-spawning Naga cannot be passed without having a Garuda summoned. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Garuda can only be created by fusing Rakshasa and Yaksa together and using the Karura Totem. ''Persona 4'' Garuda can be obtained through Shuffle Time in the dungeon Heaven. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Garuda can perform the combo War Breath with Byako, Gembu, and Kyra. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Garuda is first encountered as a boss and accompanied by Jatayu. Once the party has reached an elevation of 4264ft they will come to an external area where the two can be seeing circling in the skies. Once the party has raised the third platform and reaches the end of the final bridge they will attempt to block their path. Garuda is fought as reinforcements after Jatayu falls and typically likes to use Power Wave and physical attacks. It will also typically respond to -kaja buffs and -nda debuffs as soon as possible with Dekaja and Dekunda. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Fire = Reflect |Ice = |Electricity = - |Wind = Null |Expel = Strong |Curse = - |Almighty = - |Poison = 100% |Paralyze = 100% |Stone = 100% |Strain = 100% |Sleep = 100% |Charm = 100% |Mute = 100% |Fear = 100% |Bomb = 100% |Rage = 100% |Skill1 = Garudyne |Skill2 = Amrita |Skill3 = Madness Nails |D-Skill1 = Killing Wind |D-Skill2 = Repel Fire |D-Skill3 = - |Item1 = Avian Wing |Item2 = Dis-Stone |Item3 = Amrita Soda |Password = ZoqKKPWi6OWvEJav MxavEJc-%P54dJcM }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Fire = Repel |Ice = |Electricity = - |Force = Null |Expel = Resist |Curse = - |Ailmentresistance=None |Normalattack=Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1 = Zandyne |Effect1 = Heavy Force damage to a single enemy |Cost1 = 14 MP |Level1 = Innate |Skill2 = Amrita |Effect2 = Removes all ailments from a single ally |Cost2 = 20 MP |Level2 = Innate |Skill3 = Madness Nails |Effect3 = Heavy Gun damage to random enemies, hits 1-3 times |Cost3 = 26 MP |Level3 = 72 |Skill4 = High Force Pleroma |Effect4 = Strengthens Force attacks by 50% |Cost4 = Auto |Level4 = 73 |Specialfusion = }} ''Last Bible'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Giten Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 3/FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children Red/Black Book'' ''Devil Children White Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''DemiKids Light & Dark ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Normal Encounter Boss ''Devil Survivor'' |Mystic=Null |Racial=Flight |Skill1=Megido |Skill2= - |Skill3= - |Passive1= - |Passive2= - |Passive3= - |FusedQuote=You have summoned the Avian, Garuda. My words and my wings strike with lightning speed. |FusingQuote=I see... My journey with you was significant. Let us meet again, human! |Human/Demon=Category:Devil Survivor Demons }} ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' |Mystic=Null |Racial=Flight |Skill1=Megidolaon |Skill2= - |Skill3= - |Passive1= - |Passive2= - |Passive3= - |FusedQuote=You have summoned the Avian, Garuda. My words and my wings strike with lightning speed. |FusingQuote=I see... My journey with you was significant. Let us meet again, human! |Human/Demon=Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Demons }} ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Mystic=Null |Racial=Winged Flight |Skill1=Megidolaon |Skill2=-- |Skill3=-- |Passive1=-- |Passive2=-- |Passive3=-- |AucSkill1= |AucSkill2= |AucSkill3= |AucPassive1= |AucPassive2= |AucPassive3= |FusedQuote=My name is Garuda, the Avian. I shall show you the might that drove off the gods. |FusingQuote=I would hope you'd refrain from fusing me with a Naga. We have a history, you see. }} Gallery Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Buddhist Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Majin Tensei Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: if...